Symbol Of Faith
by amongstbrokenwords
Summary: Another case, another bleak motel room, another annoying alarm clock. But can Scully fix Mulders heart as well as his cheap travel alarm?


**Symbol Of Faith**

_Genre:_ Mulder/Scully Romance  
_Rating:_ NC-17 most likely!  
_Spoilers:_ None what-so-ever  
_Summary:_ Regular run-of-the-mill Mulder & Scully get it on in a motel room to be honest. But is it just standard meaningless sex or something more?  
Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda. We all know the mighty CC & 20th Century Fox own them. I just felt they needed some time off from chasing Flukemen to resolve the maddening issue of MAJOR sexual tension. Hence this. :)  
_Timeline:_ Imagine around Series 5/6 - When Scully has the awesome hair-do, and Mulder's perpetually flirting!  
_Authors Note:_ So, this is the first time my fanfiction has been actually published. Fully. Feel the nerves!! Any feedback is, as always, very much appreciated. I don't know why I wrote this, but it just kind of happened one day in an ICT lesson (of all the possible times to suddenly think of TXF smut!!!) and decided to run with it. I felt it had a nice fluffy feel to it :) Let me know!!  
_Thanks:_ to my very fantastic beta, "ncisabbylover" who, without her amazing advice, this would not be here :)

**On with the show :)**

* * *

_*Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep.*_

"Urghhh" Fox Mulder rolled over in the white linen sheets, searching for his travel alarm.  
_*Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep.*_  
The monotonous, unrelenting clock finally stopped as his soft, strong hand crashed down on the snooze button. Yawning he rolled out of bed and padded across to the small en suite. Next door he could hear Scully's TV was on but the volume was down really low. She was always so caring.  
"Mulder?" After knocking the standard three times, Scully gently pushed open the door connecting the two motel rooms, hesitant to catch Mulder getting changed.  
_*Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep*_  
"Mulder? You there?" Pushing the door fully open, she wandered into the bombsite in which her partner of 7 years was staying. Papers were scattered across the floor, the bed was unmade, and clothes were strewn from the open suitcase.  
"Be with you in a minute Scully," the familiar, deep voice echoed from the bathroom. "And can you turn off that damn infernal machine please."  
Scully chuckled and padded over to the bedside table, picking up his ringing alarm.  
"There we go." Mulder came out of the bathroom, his dark hair messy & damp, fiddling with his tie. "Ahh - you fixed it. Thanks." He motioned to the now quiet alarm Scully was still holding. "So, what's the plan of action for today?" His eyes flickered over her petite form, but he was careful as always not to let her notice.  
"Well, I've got an autopsy, and I wasn't sure if you needed the car or not." She paused, knowing he was doing the standard once-over, like he did every time he saw her. Ahe knew he appreciated her attire for the day, waiting for his reaction as her reached the eye-catchingpatent leather 2-inch heels. A small, inconspicuous smile broke out over his face, making the fact that she had got up 15 minutes early worth it.  
Smiling back Scully took to watching Mulder intently as he tied his tie in knots. "Mulder, how long have you been dressing yourself?" She asked jokily. He looked up with a guilty smile on his face.

Laughing, Scully walked over. "Come here, look your tie's all wonky, let me do it."  
Her nimble fingers swiftly undid the mess Mulder had made; neatly redoing it and straightening it up, making the bold tie with small green aliens on look slightly acceptable. *Well, acceptable compared to the rest of his collection.* she chuckled silently to herself.  
Fox watched with fascination, his deep hazel eyes crashing with the cold, steely blue of hers. Time stopped. If she had believed in time stopping, he knew she would agree with him.

Leaning in, Mulder took a gamble, praying to an imaginary god that fate was on his side. As soft, damps lips met his he knew he had scored the jackpot. All he could think was,_ *I'm kissing Scully, fuck me! I'm kissing Scully*_  
She slowly started to back away, her arms still wrapped around his waist, pulling back, dragging him with her. Suddenly he was falling down, down onto the bed. His mantra continued, _*Scully, and she wants a fuck-up like me? Jesus, this can't be happening, this is another one of my sick little fantasies, this is a dream, it must be*_  
But her hands were there, tugging insistently at his belt, her mouth nipping at his freshly-shaven neck. He was panting with disbelief, how his prim & proper partner was so different, like, like..., like he didn't know what. He didn't care what,and he liked it.  
Next thing he knew her perfect mouth was taking him in deep, her tongue tickling the base of his cock. He felt her humming lightly, the vibrations nearly pushing him over the edge. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. He didn't want to have his first time with her cut short. He knew he was getting older now, twice in a night, yeah he could manage. Three times possibly. Four times, truly unlikely, but then again he was just kissing Scully, and everything impossible suddenly seemed well, possible. He wanted her to feel as good as he did.  
"Scull-" He fumbled, amazed at how an Oxford education still left him struggling with two syllable words. "Stop, Scull-ly. Too. Close" and then her mouth was pressed to his, and he could taste the salty pre-come on her lips, his erection twitching at the loss.  
Her blue eyes looked into his soul. A slight smile, one he knew she reserved for him alone, caught her lips. He knew what she wanted; he knew what she was thinking.

Scully didn't believe in reading minds, so Mulder must have just had a knack for reading her. _*After all, he was a professional profiler,*_ she thought sub-consciously. He rhythmically rubbed his fingers against her, through her increasingly damp suit pants, whilst unbuttoning her crisp white shirt. She reached for his straining erection, wrapping her small hands around his shaft, slowly pumping in time with him. His hips bucked, and suddenly he was on top of her, her trousers undone, her shirt billowing open.  
"Scully." was all he could say.  
"Mulder... now."  
And then he was inside her, buried to the hilt, coated in her tight, warm wetness. They moaned in unison at the intensity of the feelings coarsing through them both.  
"Too long..." she moaned."Why have we, ohh, taken" she panted, struggling to construct a sentence as he started to move inside her "so long..."  
Mulder just grunted, lowering his hand, circling her clit. Suddenly her back arched, her eyes closed, and red hair brushed against his cheek. Biting sensationally on her lower lip Scully exploded into a million tiny pieces, pulsating white lights blinding her, her breath hitched in her throat.  
As she started to come down Mulder pumped his hips faster and deeper, the feeling immense. As her perfectly manicured nails scraped across his shoulders, he soared. He came. He came harder than ever before, his arms gave way, and he collapsed onto her recovering body.

_*Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep*_  
"Urghhh" Dana Scully rolled over in the white linen sheets, searching for the travel alarm.  
"Infernal machine" Mulder grunted, pulling himself up from on top of her.  
He slowly dressed himself, and looked up, to find her stood there like nothing had happened, not a hair out of place.  
"Dana..." he started  
"Not now Mulder." she said briskly, brushing off the last thirty minutes, as if none of it actually had happened.  
"But..?"  
"Later. I've got an autopsy in 15 minutes. We can talk later." Her steely blue eyes finalised the issue.  
Mulder's heart visibly deflated. Words rushed through his head. Used. Unwanted. The best sex of his life suddenly seemed meaningless. Scully wasn't like that. She didn't use people, not Scully. But his hurt brown eyes finally penetrated her gaze, and what he saw completely threw him.  
Love, lust, need, fear, everything Dana Scully denied she felt, showed in her teary eyes. She smiled, and bent her head forwards, her hair covering her face.  
Reaching behind her neck, she undid the cross, the symbol of her faith. The chain felt cool in her hand, the clasp stiff. Stretching up, she put it around Mulder's neck, and smiled.  
Looking down he slowly fingered the cross, amazed at the gravity of what she had just done. As he looked up, she was gone, and the dull roar of the rental cars engine let him knew that it wasn't over yet...


End file.
